degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BroughtToYouBySabrinaa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Believe (1) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rage&Love (talk) 02:23, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Jack Tyler has left the wiki and has been gone for several days, so you won't see any more of his disturbing comments. Before that, another admin (Loveya) blocked him for continuing with those comments even though he was told to stop. 15:24, July 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ummm Sorry, but we currently are not adding any new administrators to the team. We consider adding a new admin whenever the community expresses a need for one. Candidates are chosen by how well they get along with others, and by being an active user and editor. You should be able to edit any normal page for the wiki. If you are having trouble editing some pages, it may be because some pages have been protected to block new/unregistered users from editing to help fight off vandalism, such as main character pages. Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:42, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Trolls and Inapporaite Pages No, you're fine. I understand why you reported the iPhone page, but the Luke-Everyone Conflict page is a valid page that will be staying on the wiki. Just be sure to make sure to be a little more aware next time when reporting someone! Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:40, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Reporting a person to an administrator is to notify the admin about the situation. If the admin believes the person deserves a ban for whatever they did (trolling, harassment, vandalism, etc), then they will be banned. The admin's role on the wiki is to keep the peace between everyone. Loveya Pictures last longer. 18:23, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Edit on Class of 2012 Thank you for the heads up. The page has been renamed to fit the retcon. [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we're gonna make is one right]] 21:08, August 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Rename Thanks for renaming it back. I'm just going to keep it at the current name until it's confirmed that they're in a relationship. Thanks! Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:06, October 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Umm I'll fill this in later.... Those are called your signature! A standard signature which links to your profile is automatic if you sign your messages with four of ~'s in a row. You can edit your signature under My Preferences in the header. If you want to make a signature, Cam is really good at them and can help you out. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 02:34, January 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Favor Por Favor!:) Lol Hi, Sabrina. Sure, I can make you a signature if you want. Just let me know what colours you want it to be and what you want it to say. :P '' ''♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:32, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Sabrina. Alright, so I made you a sig and I just thought I'd see if you approve. :P I made it purple and white per your request. If there's anything you need changed about it, let me know. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:48, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Just so you're aware, you can install your signature on your preferences page, ' ', so you don't have to manually type the template name when you leave a message everytime. :D All you need to do is type in the signature box and then make sure the little square that says, "I want to use wiki text in my signature," is check marked. I hope that makes sense. :P '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 05:48, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Yeah, but we didn't know he was a troll at that time. He was actually once an esteemed member of the community. He had us all fooled. But yes, he turned out to be a stalker and psychopath. I'm telling you this just because I think it's important for users to know about the kind of cretins that lurk around here. How do you know about this? ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 20:21, June 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Well thanks. I appreciate your concern. It was a long time ago and I'm over it. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 01:37, June 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Editing Issue It is still showing up for me. I changed it to a friendship infobox, though. Let me know if you still can't see it! Going into Source mode might be easier to edit it for you if you can't in Visual mode. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 05:24, July 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Concerns That was actually the same person, and he's already been blocked. I deleted that comment on Grace and Shay's page because they are sexist and disgusting. He's been the only awful anon, so far I think the others have been okay. Anonymous editing is only temporary, and it will be turned off if anything too extreme happens. I hope that makes you feel better. That one anon was just a creep. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 00:18, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I sent this before we turned it off. Cami turn it off temporarily because of a troll, But I think it will be turned back on later potentially. Can is referencing when he voted no to turning it off, but the three other admins voted yes. Really the anon editing is just experimenting to see if editing will increase with anons or members of the wiki. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 06:44, August 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rename Only Wikia staff can rename your profile, I cannot. I can't send a link to it right no bc im on mobile, but trying searching how to do it On wikia Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 06:48, August 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: This has been bugging me Aww, I'm sorry you felt that way. I didn't realize at the time that you were upset. No one meant any harm by it, though the thread turned into a thread just teasing me. Let me know if you're ever feeling upset like that again, and I will try to address it. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 02:15, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad you got it off your chest! I hope you feel better about it. Loveya Magic, madness, heaven, sin ❥ 02:28, August 6, 2015 (UTC)